Our planet, Earth, provides a natural magnetic field via a churning (most probably), molten iron core. This has enabled non-aqueous, non-subterranean organic life to live on the surface and thrive, protected from the deleterious effects of solar and cosmic radiation reaching the ground. Earth's magnetic field repels most cosmic and solar radiation from reaching the ground and causing damage to organic life living there, such as breaking up DNA or destroying organic cells. Earth's magnetic field lines have no palpable effect (other than on compasses) on electronics, such as are found on airplanes or on the ground, because Earth's field lines are so far away from the Earth's surface due to the size of the Earth compared to the human scale.
However, humans venturing out beyond low Earth orbit or through the Van Allen belts (areas of charged particles and ions trapped within Earth's magnetic field) are subjected to both solar and cosmic radiation. The exposure of the human body to this radiation is detrimental to long term health and could probably prove fatal either in the short or long term. The Apollo astronauts only went on journeys no longer than 12 days and were fortunate not to have been travelling during a solar storm or flare outburst, otherwise very high doses of radiation would have immersed the Apollo spacecraft. We need a way of protecting longer stay astronauts as they venture beyond low Earth orbit and outside of Earth's protective magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,69162 uses a superconductor and solenoid to create a magnetic field around an area to be shielded from radiation and this is to occur within the body of the spacecraft. The superconductor is thermally controlled. Also, there is a second smaller magnetic shield device to deflect the main magnetic field from sensitive spacecraft areas. However, this still relies on a degree of complexity by having the magnetic field/s too close to the body of the spacecraft and requires the constant, unfailing working of the smaller magnetic field to constantly deflect the close in magnetic field lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,406 shows a single armature on the outside of a spacecraft used to maneuver an electromagnet in various directions on the outside of a spacecraft. This is to deflect radiation from one direction only to protect specific exterior parts and equipment of a spacecraft from radiation damage, such as solar cells and sensors. Hence the electromagnet is placed on the outside of the spacecraft to simply protect the exterior electronic equipment. Bigelow shows a limited magnetic field for intermittent use on a specific exterior portion of a spacecraft on an as needed basis depending on the direction of incoming charged particles and ions. It is not designed to protect human occupants of spacecraft, hence its limited operational use to a limited section of the exterior of a spacecraft. This patent is aimed at spacecraft in low Earth orbit, inside Earth's magnetic field lines, such as spacecraft at the orbital height of the International Space Station. Hence, it is only aimed at projecting a magnetic field in a specific direction when needed. It is a limited specific use apparatus, as it points out in the specification, and does not contemplate or intend to protect human beings. It is intended, most likely, for units in low Earth orbit, to protect the delicate sensors and equipment on the exterior of the unit only. It would not be viable outside Earth's protective magnetic field to protect human occupants on an ongoing and long stay basis and is not designed to carry out this function.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,154B2 relies on the creation of a shield magnetic shield that is irregularly perturbed by a source controller to increase its effectiveness and to avoid the need for creation of large magnetic field. This created shield magnetic shield is to protect electronic components on spacecraft that are vulnerable to radiation damage and does not create a magnetic field that encompasses the full spacecraft or specific portion, such as the habitation section. It is once again not directed at providing a magnetic shield to protect the human occupants of a spacecraft or space station.
There is a long felt but unresolved need for a way to protect human travelers venturing beyond the protective influence of Earth's magnetic field where they will be exposed to the unfiltered cosmic and solar radiation on an ongoing basis. Otherwise, human crews will start to suffer adverse and, most probably, irreversible health consequences that may become a danger to a space mission, even during the space mission, and/or will have lifelong ill-effects on the people causing symptoms akin to radiation sickness, leukemia and shortened life span. Crew affected by radiation over exposure during a space mission might not be able to maintain function of their spacecraft or will be too debilitated by the time they reach their destination. A way of counteracting this potentially space travel inhibiting scenario is now needed, especially since many space industry companies aim to venture out of low Earth orbit for considerable periods of time.